Escape From Russia
by IheartItaly
Summary: Germany was kidnapped by Russia and is being interrogated. Will he escape? One shot.


Escape From Russia

A hard slap could be heard in the faint light in Russia's basement. He smiled at his prisoner, Germany, who was being interrogated. He was tied to a chair and he began to breathe heavily. Fresh sweat fell from Germany's face and down his chest, yet he refused to let out even the smallest grunt of pain. Russia slapped him again, but Germany still refused to speak.

"I am growing tired of this," Russia said, smiling as usual, "You tell me all the secrets of your country. Then, depending on patience, I might let you go." Germany smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"Zis pain. It only feels like misquote bites," he said, grinning. Russia was about to slap him again when a ringing sound filled the room. Both men turned to the sound coming from Germany's cell phone that was on a table, alone with his other belongings. Russia frowned at Germany, while Germany gave a nervous smile.

"Zat ist mein phone," he said giving a slight nod to the phone that was vibrating. Russia held his expression as he walked over to Germany's phone and flipped it open. On the other side of the line, he could hear Italy panicking. Germany could hear him too.

"Germany! Germany! Britain is here! Help me! Help me! Help me!" Italy pleaded. Russia smiled.

"Oh, Italy. Germany and I have a little business we need to take care of," he said.

"Give me ze phone. I have to talk to Italy," Germany said. Russia was reluctant, but he gave a little nod and held the phone to Germany's ear.

"Italy, of all times to call me- grrr, never mind. I can't rescue you right now. I'm in ze middle of being interrogated by Russia. Stay vhere you are. As soon as I can, I'll-" before Germany could finish, Russia took the phone away and hung up.

"Hey!" Germany yelled in protest. Russia smiled and crushed the phone to pieces. Germany's mouth dropped.

"Now no one will disturb us. Shall we continue?" Russia said as he pulled his gloves on tighter. Germany swallowed. How long could he keep this up? Sooner or later, Russia was going to use a worse force. Germany was sure of that. Compared to being tortured, this was the lowest. It was nothing. Russia could do a lot more than just slapping and demanding for information. No, Russia could pull off all of Germany's limbs to get information out of him, if he wanted to. And Russia's patience was wearing thin. He WANTED information. He WANTED to make Germany suffer. But Germany wouldn't be able to keep this up forever, Russia knew.

"You have to kill me," Germany said. Russia smiled.

"That can be arranged. I'll just keep you in prison until you change your mind," he said. He called one of his men and told him to lock Germany in a cell. Then he smiled at Germany.

"I may not be able to force you to tell me, but your spirit will break and freeze sooner or later. I will wait until then," and he left.

Germany was led into a cell and his hands were bond to a chain hanging from the ceiling. The guard left him and Germany sighed as his hands hung over his head. His body was still sweating from being interrogated, but he knew that wouldn't last long. Being held prisoner in Russia was something he wasn't looking forward to. The cell and chains around his wrists was cold, but the temperature will drop. Then Germany would be freezing.

Night fell and Germany was right about the temperature. His lips were a faint color of purple and he trembled against the cold air. His breath fogged up. He heard the guard walking back and forth down the hall. Germany closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. However if he did, he could freeze to death. He hung his head. A few moments later, he heard the guard fall to the floor. Keys jingled as they lock was clicked open. Germany lifted his head as the door opened. Germany stared in shock. He expected it to be Russia, but he saw only his trusted friend Japan! Japan walked up to Germany. He held his katana in one hand. His uniform was covered in animal fur.

"Are you alright, Mr. Germany?" he asked. Germany forced a smile.

"I could be better." Japan grabbed the keys and unlocked the chains from Germany's wrists. Germany rubbed his sore wrists. He wanted to hug Japan, but forced himself not to. Japan wasn't used to being hugged.

"How did you get here?" Germany decided to ask instead.

"I sneaked in. But we must go. Another guard might come," he said. He and Germany quietly, but quickly left the cell and down the halls. They came to a window where a rope was hanging out and down the window. Germany figured this is where Japan came in.

Japan looked out the window to check if it was all clear. He turned to Germany.

"It's all clear. You go first, but quickly and be careful. There are guards patrolling all over the fortress." Germany nodded and climbed out the window. He quickly climbed down the rope. Then Japan fallowed. Halfway down the rope, a distant guard noticed Japan. He gave out a shout and sounded the alarm. Sirens filled the air as the soldiers rushed to get their weapons. Japan landed on the ground and he and Germany ran for escape. A few soldiers shot at them, but were missing.

Germany and Japan ran to the gates, but they were closing. Two soldiers came, but Japan and Germany fought them off. Just before the gates closed, Germany and Japan dived and the gates closed behind them. They got up and started to run again, but a shot echoed through the shouts of angry soldiers. Japan tumbled to the snowy ground. Germany looked back when he heard Japan give a shout.

"Japan!" Germany screamed as he rushed to Japan's side. The gates began to open again. Germany saw fresh blood spilling from Japan's side. Germany looked up toward the fortress and saw Russia with a gun in his hands. He smiled and took aim again, this time at Germany. Germany grabbed Japan and carried him away. The soldiers ran after them. Unfortunately, they were used to running in snow while Germany was not. Russia shot at them again, but the bullets didn't hit Germany.

He ran into the woods with the Russian army chasing him. Germany ducked behind some trees while the Russian army ran by. Germany breathed a sigh of relief, then went to look at Japan's wound. Germany held a worried expression. With this wound, he wasn't sure if Japan was going to live or not. Japan smiled and put a hand over Germany's. He gave him a nod.

"Do not be concerned over me, Mr. Germany. I will live. That I am sure of."

"Ja. If you're lucky," Germany said," If ve get out of here alive, I'll have to go save Italy."

"I already did. He's at home," Japan said. Germany smiled.

"Ist good." He took another glance at the area, "Ve can't stay here forever. Ve have to move now." Germany tore off a piece of his clothes and wrapped it around Japan's wound. Then he picked him up and began walking again.

"See to it that you find them. I doubt that they went very far," Russia told his men. Germany and Japan hid behind a bush, and watched as the soldiers started searching the area. Japan was able to walk a little, so he was able to stand. They walked as quietly and quickly as they could. Just as they began to think they escaped, Russia found them. He smiled.

"So. You think you can just escape so easily? You will find it very difficult to escape from me." As weak as he was, Japan drew his katana. Russia smiled. Then he pulled out a sword!

"I have one too. I shall capture you both now," he said. But before Russia, Japan, and Germany could start fighting, Belarus jumped out of the bushes and glumped her brother from behind.

"Big Brother. Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me!" she said. Russia almost screamed.

"Belarus!" Seeing their chance to escape, Japan and Germany began to run away. Russia tried going after them, but Belarus held her brother around the waist. Russia tried to firmly, but gently, remove his sister from him. However, Belarus wouldn't let go. Russia screamed wile Belarus laughed.

Germany and Japan arrived back in Germany, and they both sighed a relief. They walked to Germany's house and opened the door. Germany took Japan to a room and laid him on the bed.

"You should stay until you recover," Germany advised. Japan nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Germany."

"Nein, I should be thanking you. You saved me from Russia, zat I am thankful for," Germany smiled back. Then Italy peeked in and smiled with glee.

"Germany! You're back!" He ran up to Germany and threw his arms around him. Then he smiled at Japan.

"Thanks, Japan!" He was about to hug him to, but Japan held up a hand.

"Please don't." Italy shrugged but then he saw that Japan was wounded.

"Japan! Germany, is'a he alright?!"

"Ja. He'll be fine. It's just a flesh vound. Zankfully," Germany said. Italy smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'll go make some pasta!" then he skipped out of the room. Japan and Germany smiled, being glad that they were all safe.

The End


End file.
